Pink Snow
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: Set in the past, then a little of the present. Haruhi gets in a fight one day when walking home alone. But she may not have to fight alone. one-shot!


**I'm going to let your imaginations do as they please for the ages of Haruhi and the others for this. I was thinking that Haruhi could be in her first year of middle school, but ya know, it doesn't really matter as long as a couple of years pass between the time they got in a fight and the time the host club starts. **

**Well, you'll see what I mean when you read the story...so read now! **

It was snowing and Fujioka Haruhi was walking through the park. She had just turned another year the day before, and though she knew umbrellas were made for rainy days, she had her new umbrella above her head. It had been a gift from her father, so she cherished it with great care.

The girl with bright brown eyes and long brown hair trudged through the snow with her boots and gloves on, determined to get home in a reasonable amount of time so that she could make her father some dinner before he arrived home. She was lost in thought on what exactly to cook so she didn't hear the footsteps coming slowly up behind her.

Suddenly she felt someone tug at her hair so hardly that she fell back onto her back. She blinked and rose up again. The now confused girl looked around, then finally noticed three people standing above her. They towered over her, with smirks on their faces and they exchanged looks.

"What did you do that for?" Haruhi asked and stood up again. She brushed the snow off of her and then returned to glaring at the older boys, who she guessed had to be at least eighteen.

"Who says we did it?" The one with the black ponytail and whose name was Kaito asked smugly.

"If you didn't, then who did?" Haruhi inquired. She wasn't stupid. There was no one else in the small park but them.

"Oh, I like a girl with attitude," the boy with red hair and who was named Wataru said and wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist so quickly that it took awhile for her to realize what was happening. She grimaced; he was so close that she could smell the smoke on his body and the liquor on his breath.

"Get off me," Haruhi yelled and pushed the boy away. He frowned and grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise.

The third boy, who had freckles and dirty blond hair, a weird combination in Haruhi's (or anyone else's for that matter) opinion grabbed her other wrist. His name was Koji. She tugged between the two teens but they proved to be much stronger than her. They pulled her arms down so that she could barely struggle anymore and Kaito pinched her cheek.

"You're cute," he said, his sour breath flowing into her face. Haruhi wanted to vomit from his stench. "If you be good...we won't hurt you...too badly."

Haruhi's eyes widened in fear. "You bastard!" Haruhi shouted and kicked him in his stomach. He yelled and doubled over in pain.

"What'd cha do that for," Koji yelled and punched Haruhi in her face. She fell onto the cold snow. Before she could move Wataru pulled her up by her long hair, only to punch her back down again. Soon she was being stomped into the ground by dirty sneakers and snow boots. She closed her eyes as her entire body was assaulted. It was impossible for her to get away. Someone pulled her up again and punched her harshly. She went spiraling a few inches away from them. Haruhi shook in fear; she could taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth and her entire body ached from the hard beating it had just received.

"Now...we're really going to have some fun," Kaito, who Haruhi had kicked, said. He had finally regained his composure and she could hear the nasty sound of him cracking his knuckles above her. He laughed a deep, menacing chuckle. Haruhi didn't realize she still had her eyes closed until she heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh and a loud "Oomph!" sound.

Then two more sounds that sounded similar to the previous one rang through Haruhi's ears. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked to the side of her. A blond boy who looked only a little older than herself was on top of Koji. The older boy growled and easily threw the blond away.

All three of the teenagers went for the blond with blue eyes and started to attack him.

"Stop!" Haruhi yelled and ran to the boys' rescue. She beat Wataru in his back until he turned around and smacked her away.

Haruhi saw it coming before Wataru did. A rather large rock zoomed in from the sky and smacked Wataru dead in his forehead. Wataru fell to the ground and held his now bleeding head, wincing in pain.

Haruhi looked at the boy who had thrown the rock. He had glasses and black hair and he was now helping the blond boy with Koji and Kaito. Too bad for them...because they were getting pretty beat up.

Soon Koji was holding the blond up and Kaito was holding the spectacled boy by his collar as well.

"You little brats," Kaito mumbled, wiping the spit mixed with blood away from his mouth and after that, spit what was left of the mixture into the snow. Haruhi noticed that where he had spat, the snow turned an awful pink color. From that day on...Haruhi hated the color pink.

Haruhi shrieked when she felt Wataru's arms wrap around her.

"What're we going to do with them?" he asked the leader, Kaito.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," Kaito said.

"We should burn the stupid kids alive," Koji suggested.

"Stupid!" Kaito and Wataru said in unison. "We ain't killin' nobody!"

"I say we..." Wataru started, then suddenly slumped over on top of Haruhi. The girl shrieked and tried to move Wataru from her body.

"What the-?" Kaito started. Then he was sent spiraling off. A blond boy, shorter than the first, stood in his place.

"It's not nice to hurt people!" he said. His companion, who was now helping Haruhi to her feet, nodded in agreement. Haruhi noticed that the spiky hair boy had not only snuck up on them unnoticed, but he had actually accomplished knocking Wataru unconscious as well.

Kaito stood to his feet, yelled, "That's it!" then pulled out a shiny pocket knife. He charged at the blondes and the spectacled boy, but to no avail. The shortest of them all kicked him in his abdomen and once again he was sent to double over in pain.

"Wow..." the first blond boy said.

"Look out!" Haruhi yelled but it was too late.

Kyouya turned around when Haruhi had yelled, only to be stabbed. When everyone was distracted with Kaito, Koji had slipped behind Kyouya and pulled out his pocket knife (after fumbling around with his pockets for awhile).

Blood squirted into the air like a fountain. Kaito slumped down. He had finally given into the pain of being kicked twice in his stomach and had just decided to lie down for awhile...then maybe the evil kids would go away...

In the blink of an eye, Honey and Takashi moved take down Koji. The older boy didn't get away, to his disappointment. He was sent into Unconscious Land as well.

The group of kids ran to Kyouya, who hadn't moved since he had fallen into the snow. Haruhi was close to tears. She had never seen this much blood before, and the way Kyouya's blood was gushing out from his arm shocked her.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Tamaki said. The young boy flipped out his cell phone and began dialing the appropriate number.

"No," Kyouya, suddenly wide awake said. With his uninjured arm he pulled his own phone out of his pocket and handed it to Tamaki. "Use my phone and call my personal doctor..."

Haruhi wondered briefly if everyone but her had a personal phone before coming back to her senses. 'It doesn't matter which phone is used! Someone should just call...'

"It'll be easier to get to an ambulance if we carry him to a street," Honey reasoned. Takashi nodded and helped in picking Kyouya up.

"You should go to the doctor too," Takashi said, looking at Haruhi. It was then that Haruhi's body seemed to spring back to life again. The pain of being stomped and hit suddenly shocked her senses and she nodded dumbly before Tamaki put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up.

Kyouya smirked despite his wound. He had come to help only because he had recognized the Suoh, who his father was always talking about. It was worth getting a wound if it would help his family out with the Suoh relationship...

"Thank you all," Haruhi said as she leaned against Tamaki for support. "Really..."

Honey and Tamaki grinned at her, while Takashi and Kyouya only nodded.

From the trees stood two boys with pale orange hair.

"I told you they would be okay," Hikaru said to his twin.

Kaoru sighed and nodded. He put a hand to his still racing heart. "But I think that if we had joined in...then the one with the glasses wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Yeah, then one of us would've," Hikaru reasoned. He squeezed his brothers' hand gently. "Kaoru...I just didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, it's none of our business about those guys. We have each other don't we?"

"Yeah..." Kaoru said, trailing off. He stole one last look at the group of kids who were now trudging through the snow, one of them talking on the phone to the hospital, two of them helping the one with glasses, and the girl leaning on the one talking on the phone. He smiled slightly, happy that they seemed like they would be okay.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...he were in trouble like that...that someone would help us?"

Hikaru paused and stopped walking to look at his brother. He then sighed and said, "Next time, we'll help someone too, okay? Just because little Kaoru wants to get himself killed..."

Kaoru made a pouting face, then sighed when he realized his brother would never change his sarcastic ways. 'But one day...I think we will be able to help someone else...' he thought distantly.

'Good things come to those who wait...' Hikaru and Kaoru thought in unison, though they did not know they were thinking at the same time, nor did they realize they were thinking the same thing.

But they were right.

After being bandaged up the kids were sent their separate ways. The memory of that day soon melted into the back of their minds, along with faces and voices. It wasn't until middle school that Kyouya even thought about Tamaki again, for he had been congratulated for rescuing a Suoh but the praise soon ended.

When Haruhi stepped into that Third Music room that faithful day and inspected all of the hosts she blinked in confusion. Something about them, other than the twins, reminded her of that day for some reason that she just couldn't put a finger on.

'No...couldn't be...' she thought. Before she knew it Tamaki was in her face, completely pushing the distant memory away and making her completely nervous, so much, that she knocked down a vase. No, these couldn't be the same people.

Yet, whenever Haruhi looked at them a certain way, Kyouya could tell that she still remembered. He rubbed his shoulder, which was where he had been stabbed at so many years ago, and smirked to just himself. He loved knowing things that no one else knew, and for now, he decided to keep that day just to himself.

One day, he figured, that day would be brought to their memories again. But it didn't seem to matter, because they were fine as they were without remembering that day. Perhaps it might strengthen their friendships, but he wished to see how things would go without that day being brought into the light.

It made no difference anyways, because no matter what... he looked to Haruhi, then the others. Even the twins, who had grown so much was in his view. He remembered seeing them hiding in the trees, and the anger he thought he would feel directed towards them didn't come. He knew that at that point, they would _all _be there for each other. No matter what.

**A/N: Well, I liked the beginning of this story. I wrote the ending a lot of different times and this is the one I choose, even though I'm not too fond of it. I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
